


Ristretto for Two

by Laylah



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee, Coffeehouse Not AU, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, M/M, Post-What Makes the Sky Blue III: 000 (Granblue Fantasy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: There's just enough room on the little terrace for a table that seats two. In the moonlight the whole garden looks pale and muted, the colors all more gentle than their daylight selves.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: Fluffy as a Cloud Flash Exchange





	Ristretto for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azurrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurrys/gifts).



"Good night, Mrs. Toroneo," Sandalphon says as his last customer of the evening heads out the door. "See you tomorrow!"

She waves as she leaves. Once she's gone, he flips the sign in the window around to _Closed_ and locks the front door of the cafe. Almost done for the night. He grinds one more batch of beans, enough to make two good cups of coffee, and measures the grounds into the machine. He's careful with every cup he brews—to do less than that would be a slight to the one who taught him—but this last batch must be as perfect as he can make it.

Two cups, hot water infused slowly through the fragrant beans and splashing into white porcelain. No milk, no syrups, nothing to muddy the fruity bitterness of the coffee itself. He places the cups on a tray, leaves his apron hanging on a hook behind the counter, and carries the tray out the back door to the cafe's tiny private garden.

There's just enough room on the little terrace for a table that seats two. In the moonlight the whole garden looks pale and muted, the colors all more gentle than their daylight selves. Sandalphon sets down his tray on the table and sits in the nearer chair.

"It's still hard to believe you're really here," he says.

On the other side of the table, Lucifer smiles as he picks up his cup. "After all the other things you've accomplished, this is the one that you can't believe?"

"Using the powers of a primarch for everyone's benefit is only doing what's right," Sandalphon says. "Using them for my own selfish desires—it doesn't even seem like it should work."

Lucifer takes a sip and sighs in contentment. "Perhaps for a truly selfish desire, they wouldn't," he says. "But love is more powerful and more complicated than any of us knew in the beginning."

Sandalphon takes a sip from his own cup to cover for the moment when he has no idea what to say. He will likely always prefer Lucifer's brew to his own, but he has learned to make it well enough that he's willing to give it to his... His original, his predecessor. His beloved.

"I don't have to understand it to be grateful," he says eventually. "And I am."

Lucifer takes Sandalphon's free hand in his own. "As am I."

Sandalphon laces their fingers together and they finish their coffee in silence. The evening air is cool, and the garden makes it just slightly damp. Lucifer's hand is warm, and his thumb traces gentle circles on the back of Sandalphon's hand. They have time for many more moments like this one now, yet each one still seems precious.

When the coffee is gone, Sandalphon puts his cup back on its saucer with a little clink. "Shall we head home?"

"Home." Lucifer sets down his cup and nods. "Yes, let's do that." 

But when they stand, Lucifer pulls him into an embrace, arms wrapped tight around him, their bodies pressed close.

"What—" Sandalphon starts.

"It felt right," Lucifer murmurs in his ear. "And it's nice to not have to worry about anything beyond that."

Sandalphon hugs back hard. Then he kisses Lucifer just below the jaw, because that feels right, too. "It is." 

They leave the garden hand in hand, making their way down the street toward the home they now share. "Shall I come pick you up after work again tomorrow?" Lucifer asks. 

Sandalphon squeezes his hand. "That would be lovely."


End file.
